User talk:Spookywilloww
Archive One BTW, if a message you send me is particularly nice, sweet, or special be prepared for it to stay here forever. Have a nice day, and no spam please :3 Re: Art Tutorials Yes go ahead. 00:06, November 25, 2016 (UTC) One should be making a solid cat that involves the basics of using GIMP (like mine with paint.net) Poses Hey, so I wa thinking about some poses for the Constructor, and I figure we could take this (move that hind leg in, I googled "cats posing", and that was a mistake I had to crop out a woman in a bikini) and put some sticks in its mouth or something. Thoughts? Alrighty I was going to fix it some but I don't know the image very well, so I thought It'll be best you do it. (This is the best I could do, resizing is a headache ><) do you want me to do the same to the short-furred or do you want to make the short-furred from the long-furred? 23:11, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if it'd be alright to use the Society in my series im working on? It'd happen after/during Outcast maybe the founding of it? 15:38, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh well this around the time time of Mapleshade's Vengance so i had this idea if you gave me the characters there at the time then I could add some of that to it? I'm thinking of adding my Mountain Runners to the second book though 15:47, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure ^^ I need to go find blanks for them though. 16:53, November 28, 2016 (UTC) idea, don't have to take it i just got bored and wanted to do it (the things in its mouth are twigs) I already did, the photo above Chararts Just because I already have it done (I did a few a while back out of boredom)... Now I See what you mean... yeah do something with it to actually make it look gray Re:Staff Rules No sure im down w/ that. the reason we don't have any is because I couldn't think of any Uhh you know we have a rules page, right? -shrug- if you haven't noticed you and stealth are at least 2 years older than me so I'm just going along w/ what you guys have been suggesting. Also by the fact I'm not even supposed to be here... the idea was you and stealth were suppsoed to be in charge without me, I'm not sure what hapened to thath bu tI think it was my fault.... Re:Rules That's a great idea! Yeah I'd hate for problems to arise like that. We'll wait for Warriorcat's answer before we do anything. Do you have suggestions for other rules? 22:03, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Yep sounds great. Maybe we should have a nomination system or something. 22:08, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I agree. No seconding for now. 22:11, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:RS/14 I was working on it, but I guess I'm... not now. Go ahead, I'll work on something else when I get around to it. :) 03:27, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Flowerblossom Nah its fine. In fact I think I prefer that. Hey do you want a copy of my school project (why cats are the best pet)? I'm giving one to Stealth--whenever the heck I get to it i sent u an email of my cat project HJ can I have that pdf? Thanks! Wow, I feel so bad for Hawkwing! However I just got to the part where Echosong and Leafstar are explaning about the prophecy, and now I'm thinking Hawkwing is an idiot :/ Most things StarClan says aren't literal, guys! "Fire alone can save the Clan." fire destroyed TC in RS. It was talking about Firestar. Just finished. That was the saddest book I've ever read :'( Poor Hawkwing! I wanted him to mate with Pebbleshine and have his kits. He didn't deserve to lose so much. There's hoping. If that does ''happen, one of them ''has ''to be a she-cat that looks like Hawkwing because of Echosong's vision. Also, has anyone bothered commenting that SkyClan has no med. cat atm? Echosong died (that was completely unnecessary imo) Frecklewish is StarClan knows where and Fidgetpaw is being held up by Twolegs. -sarcastic clapping- I'm going to not mention this book to my mom, she thought the rest of the series was too sad for her to ever read by what I've told her :/ Mind is blown. Never would've thought of that, but it all fits. Twigpaw looks like Hawkwing, and she and Violetpaw were motherless, found underneath a Thunderpath! I swear if that's what happens i'm just going to scream while I'm reading (even if it's in the middle of class in school) "called it!" Hello! Hello! It's a little bit late for me to say, but whatever. Merry Christmas! 20:56, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Boulderfoot You may hate me for this but I made a Boulderfoot image a while back ... (blue shading tint that may or may not have worked out). hey, when were you going to get my characters into the status template out of curiosity? Frankly i do not know or care about springleap's description. idc about most of the non thunderclan cats. kk ill get u a list, eventually. tyring ot respond and play video games here here, an excessively long list of what I need (it's probably not even done if you don't have some characters already but, I'll burn that bridge when I get there) Template Idea So, as you know, on mobile, templates such as the main quote and family trees are messed up. However, I discovered that on a phone, if after the full website name, if you add useskin=oasis, you get a web layout. So maybe for pages w/ a main quote/family tree, we could put a template that says "''This page contains complex templates that do not appear correctly on mobile. If you are on a mobile device, add "useskin=oasis" to the end of the URL to view the web layout." Thoughts? I want mobile viewers to be able to read it just as well as we can, after all. IDK, similar to the unreleased/stub template. And I'd call it . What's a color we haven't used? Green? Or maybe red/orange? Maybe a different shade of blue...? you're right; I don't want it to clash with the wiki's colors, but I also want all our templates to not look the same, you know? I played around with it (did not save any changes) but I think aqua looks like a good color. I just typed in "aqua" and thought it looked good I think that looks good :) thanks Yeah I had the same reaction. Good touch :) Small, ironic problem. The template didn't appear on my phone on Toadpuddle's page until I added useskin=oasis. But I've seen the unreleased and stubs show up :/ Try making it even simpler. White background (or the background of the wiki), thin black border, regular text That is a brilliant question which I will now check on. No, and what's even weirder is I looked at Foxstar's page, and the entire history section doesn't exist at all. I know for a fact the history section and the unreleased and stub templates used to all be visible. I don't know.... I think I'll ask wikia staff what's up unless you have a better idea ok, so I emailed wikia and they said that they'd get back to me in 2 business days (and assuming sunday is ''not ''a business day I'll probably have a response/fix by tuesday). in the meantime, since I don't feel like taking ''down ''the templates, can you switch it back to how it was for aesthetics? Wikia responded! I'm going to show you a screenshot of what they wrote because I'm lazy Only one way to find out if it worked Okay it didn't. We could just put it back on unknown. It worked then Success! Siggie I'm switching it back to what I had and idk how u switch the color of the timestamp :/ make it blue again plz thanks!